lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Peter Thompson
Peter Thompson is the Vice President, General Counsel, and Secretary of the Hanso Foundation, in the storyline of The Lost Experience. He has also been mentioned in the letters on the Foundation website. He defended a number of morally unjust companies in his early career, before contracting cancer. He was cured by Thomas Werner Mittelwerk and the Hanso Foundation, and would later help them reduce the sentences of two of their high ranking members, Lawrence Peck and Jacob Vanderfield. After the Global Welfare Consortium threatened the Hanso Foundation, it was later noted by Rachel Blake that Thompson had since become their Acting-Director General, thereby removing the threat from the inside. Background From the Hanso Foundation website, a number of facts can be learned about Peter Thompson. He was born in Terre Haute, Indiana in 1959, and earned degrees from Loyola University and The University of Chicago Law School before embarking on a successful career as a corporate attorney. However, a lifetime of smoking led to the prognosis of inoperable lung and pancreatic cancer. His search for a cure led him to the Alvar Hanso Cancer Center in Geneva, Switzerland. Following a miraculous recovery (apparently thanks to Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, according to Rachel Blake Italy 02 blog), Thompson offered his expertise to Alvar Hanso, and soon moved up the ranks to become Vice President, General Counsel, and Secretary of The Hanso Foundation. "A direct beneficiary of Alvar Hanso's vision, Thompson works tirelessly to protect the Hanso Foundation's humanitarian efforts-his sweeping future for all." ''(from http://thehansofoundation.org/)" References May 2nd/3rd On the Hanso Phone Line, Peter Thompson's voice can be heard denouncing claims against his company: May 3rd Sending Joop a message under Joop's Corner of thehansofoundation.org website revealed a flash video. Within it were two letters (readable under the Global Welfare Consortium article). The first was from the GWC complaining about the Hanso Foundation and accusing them of spreading a disease in Tanzania. Just six days later, a second letter sees an apology from the GWC, saying that the Foundation have since been most helpful. Of key interest is the fact that the second letter is signed by Peter Thompson, now Director of the GWC (the company supposed to regulate groups like the Hanso Foundation). Persephone writes: May 17th The letyourcompassguideyou.com website unveiled many details about further dealings Thompson was involved in. The documents showed that Thompson was purchasing vehicles on behalf of the Foundation (see DaimlerChrysler Fleet Operations for more details). He was later also linked with the Missing Organs folder scandal, with evidence suggesting that he was directly involved in illegal organ harvesting and transporting (using the purchased vehicles as carriers). May 19th A hidden flash became accessible under Thompson's profile on the Hanso Foundation website, using the password "survivor guilt". Entering the code revealed a shot of what appeared to be Thompson's desk. Three areas were accessible: Oil, Tobacco, and Nuclear. 1) Oil - The following text appeared, after which a shot of oil dumped in a rural area (a man in a white lab coat appeared faintly in the background). 2) Tobacco - The following text appeared, after which a shot of a tobacco plantation (a man in a white lab coat now appeared slightly more visibly, along with words flashing quickly "Dont", "Believe", "His", "Lies"). 3) Nuclear - The following text appeared, after which a shot of the ground and a nuclear plant in the distance, puffing out gases (a man in a white lab coat is now distinctly in the background). After all three sections have been viewed, the desk is shown once more, now reading: Image:thompson_oil2.jpg|The image showed with the oil scandal Image:thompson_tobacco2.jpg|The tobacco plantation Image:thompson_nuclear2.jpg|The nuclear image Image:thompson_desk.jpg|Persephone's final message May 24th The code ''inmate asylum, entered under either Peck or Vanderfield's profiles on thehansofoundation.org website provided another flash hack video. This showed the arrests and charges for the two Foundation employees. The screen then showed new images of the two being released. Accompanying Peck's release photo was: Accompanying Vanderfield's release photo was: A prison report then appears, detailing that Peck was "Convicted of fraud and perjury in 1989 sentenced to 8 years. Served 18 months in a federal minimum security facility for good behavior". The attorney for Peck is listed as Peter Thompson. May 30th A section of thehansofoundation.org website unlocked a written letter sent by Thompson. Most of it was blotched out, but the part available implied Thompson had been involved in orchestrating tribal wars of some kind for the gain of the company. Persephone writes: July 4th In Rachel Blake's second Italian blog, she picked up an audio conversation between Mittelwerk, Thompson and an unidentified female worker (probably Liddy Wales). The audio revealed that it was Mittelwerk specifically who cured Peter's cancer. Notes *Irene is Peter Thompson's secretary. She could be heard answering calls on the Hanso voice mail system. *The photo of Thompson is actually just a stock photo image. The same is true for other Hanso executive photos like Hugh McIntyre, explaining why the hired actor had to say the image on the Hanso site was of his "predecessor" when he appeared in person on the Jimmy Kimmel show. * There are two Peter Thompson signatures, one on the letyourcompassguideyou.com website and one under a Persephone hack on thehansofoundation.org, but the handwriting does not match. Image:Fleetcontract2.jpg|Example 1 Image:Ptsig.jpg|Example 2 See also *The Lost Experience clues External links *The Hanso Foundation *Image of his signature at letyourcompassguideyou.com de:Peter Thompson es:Peter Thompson pt:Peter Thompson Thompson, Peter Thompson, Peter Thompson, Peter Thompson, Peter Category:Characters portrayed by unknown actors